Bowser vs Frieza
Bowser vs Frieza is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 3 Episode 1: Mario vs Dragon Ball! The leaders of evil empires go head to head in this episode! It's video game vs anime, so who wins this round? Fight BOWSER'S GALAXY REACTOR- Super Mario Galaxy The talk of a new empire conquering the universe had caught Frieza's attention. There was no way some wannabe tyrant would undermine him; certainly not in this universe. He rushed to the heart of this uprising empire and began laying waste to certain areas of it. With Death Beams, he turned minions into mush. He then came face to face with a giant turtle like creature. "And just what are you supposed to be?" Frieza sneered, Death Ball in hand. Bowser frowned. "I am King Bowser; the new emperor of this pitiful galaxy. You speak boldly for an intruder. So you can either join me as a minion..." Bowser breathed a huge fireball at Frieza. "... Or die as a foe." FIGHT! When Bowser charged Frieza, the alien quickly dodged with a smug grin. "Oh, this will be fun." he stated, teleporting around Bowser before flying in and uppercutting the king. Frieza then unleashed several kicks and punches at a blistering pace that Bowser couldn't match. Instead, Bowser shrunk into his shell, and then rushed at Frieza in a spinning motion: Whirling Fortress. Frieza was surprised at first, but coped by telekinteically throwing Bowser into the side of an airship. The craft fell down onto a nearby planet, and Bowser lunged off it and threw a vicious punch. Frieza was finally tagged, but this didn't seem to bother the tyrant. He instead threw a Death Ball at Bowser, though only partially charged. The attack hit Bowser in the chest, but the evil turtle stood his ground. He let out a huge roar, shaking the sky and causing meteorites to all nearby. Frieza weaved past the attack, but straight into a drop kick from Bowser. Frieza crashed into the side of a Thwomp, knocking it down on himself. "Bah! Get OFF!" he yelled, throwing the Thwomp at Bowser. The king was smacked down by his own minion, and Frieza loomed overhead. "You're done!" Frieza declared, preparing a Destructo Disc. Bowser looked up, and then roared again. This time however, the roar saw them both engulfed in a nearby planet's gravitational field and pulled towards it. Frieza landed first, so Bowser made him pay with a Bowser Bomb. Frieza was knocked back by the sheer force of it, and the running Bowser made an attempt to smash Frieza with the back of his shell. Frieza teleported and when he created enough distance he fired a Death Beam. Bowser took the brunt of the attack, smashing back against a platform. Frieza then rushed Bowser, striking with his tail and his feet. Bowser chomped down on Frieza, and threw him to the ground. When Frieza bounced into the air, Bowser grabbed him and leapt into the air. He flipped over, positioning himself so Frieza was beneath his weight. But at the last second, Frieza teleported out of the way. Bowser landed face first on the planet's glass surface. Frieza elbowed Bowser in the head multiple times before uppercutting him high into the air. Frieza hurled a Death Beam at Bowser, but the Koopa King unveiled a stream of fire, matching the attack in the air. When they landed on the floor, Frieza was the first to attack again, blasting Bowser with a Death Ball. Bowser landed hard, and realised he needed to add something to his arsenal to win this. He summoned a Grand Star over head, and engulfed it, growing several times his size. He looked down on Frieza, roaring. "I'M HUGE!" Frieza on the other hand, was not so impressed. "And incredibly stupid." He fired a massive Death Ball, but Bowser vanished and reappeared behind him. "What?" Frieza cried, as Bowser punched him up into space. Bowser followed snarling. "With every step, an earthquake!" He punched Frieza again, chasing him still. "With every breath, I could create a hurricane!" He then uppercut Frieza before spiking him down to the floor with a shield slam. Frieza landed hard, creating a massive crater in the floor. Bowser landed next to him. "This is my power. Know it will never be yours." Bowser said, imitating something he saw on a video once. Woozy, Frieza got to his feet. "Don't get ahead of yourself, your highness. You're not the only one with that kind of power!" (Okay, I'll stop the Superman vs Goku 2 references.) Frieza then underwent a transformation, becoming Golden Frieza and rushing Bowser with a massive wave of energy based attacks. Bowser swatted some of them out the air, but Golden Frieza used his telekinesis to lift and throw Bowser hard against a wall. Bowser spun in his shell to create separation. He then spat huge meteors from his mouth, which Golden Frieza destroyed with a Death Beam. Bowser rushed in, meeting a punch from Golden Frieza with one of his own. Frieza broke the tie up with a shot to the face with a shot of ki. Bowser flinched, but responded with a Bowser Bomb, dragging Frieza up into the air and then landing hard on his back. Frieza cried out as his body crunched under the weight. Bowser towered over him, and then released a drop kick, smashing Frieza into a nearby rock face, rendering him unconscious. KO! When Frieza woke up, he found he was still in his Golden Frieza form but was still trapped in a machine of some kind. He then noticed pipes and wires attached to his containment. "That bastard!" he realised, seeing the machines nearby. Bowser was using the power of the Grand Stars ''and ''the life energy of Golden Frieza to power his army. And the tyrant could only watch as his broken body was sapped for energy. Conclusion The winner is Bowser!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Shonen Jump vs Nintendo Category:Anime/Manga vs Video Games themed battles Category:Villains only Category:Antagonist vs Antagonist Category:Animal vs Alien battles Category:Psychic vs Fire Category:Strength themed battle Category:Completed Battle Category:Season Premiere